


I trust you

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Injured Barry Allen, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Prompt: Hero shows up injured on brink of collapse at villains doorstep. Before they do they mutter ‘I didn’t know where else to go’





	1. I trust you

**Author's Note:**

> *only teen for language and descriptions of injuries*

Leonard Snart-aka Captain Cold- wasn’t the type to lay in on dark evenings like these. But hey, the weekend was calm, no Metahumans sighted and sometimes just sitting with a beer and watching ‘It’s always Sunny’ because a villain can have a quiet night in! Lisa and her crew are out, and he’s guaranteed at least a few hours of peace and-

A hard knock sounds at the door.

He groans. He swears if she’s back early and drunk he’s just gonna lock her out. God forbid she was out with that team Flash guy with the weird hair he was definitely considering freezing. 

He opens the door with a roll of his eyes. “Lisa I swear-“.

Only it’s not Lisa. 

It’s the Flash. And he looks like shit. And his mask is off. 

All he can for a moment is blink wide eyed at him, but before he can ask any questions the man sways on unsteady feet and he has to move fast to catch him. 

He feels light, skinny and his glazed eyes are staring back up at Lenard in the most thankful way he’s seen in a while. 

“Scarlet? The hell happened to you?”. He barks, and the other mans eyes squint for a moment before he gives an answer. 

“I... didn’t know where else to go”. He murmurs. And then his eyes slip closed and he has to deal with the full weight of the Flash on him. 

“Son of a..”. Two options. Dump him out somewhere and take the chance of finally getting rid of the red good do-er. 

Or bring him inside and fix him up, and make sure he didn’t bleed to death, because now that he noticed the  
‘Actual’ scarlet stain on the side of suit he’d need to be treated immediately. 

With a sigh, he glanced around and lifted the kid up bridal style. He was surprisingly light and with a huff he carried him inside. 

-/-

The med-room(it was supposed to be a wash room but he can’t be picky) is small and he has to peel the speedsters suit down to his ankles(thank god he’s wearing underwear). He’s fit, lean muscles and he’s surprisingly young. Though when he thinks back to all their banter he did have the squeaky voice of a twenty something. 

He has to clean up the wound, stitch it shut and bandage it, which takes some time. He grabs an ice pack for his head and is considering if someone’s supposed to sleep or not when something like this happens. 

Right as he’s considering waking him, Flash groans, eyes blinking open still seemingly dazed. He glanced at him confused. “Wha-“. Then he spots the somewhat messy stitches on his abdomen and he reaches out to feel his forehead, accidentally pushing off the ice pack. 

“Oh”. He gives Lenard this weird sloppy confused smile and his eyes slip closed again. “Thanks...”. And then he’s out. 

Leonard isn’t sure what to make of it, but he supposes the flush on his cheeks is normal, it’s a cold house(pun not intended). That’s absolutely why. 

He finds a old t-shirt and has a absolute struggle getting it on the Meta, who is no help and finally just covers him with a blanket. 

Sliding an extra cot over, he plunks down to wait. From what he’s read your supposed to watch the injured party and wake them every once in a while. His phone should entertain him at least for the moment. 

But as he scrolls through he can’t help but occasionally sneak looks at the peacefully sleeping hero on the cot. 

-/-

Waking is like hell, for only a moment. His head aches and a pang of pain stabs at his side as his eyes flutter open. 

Barry tried to sit up, grappling for his nightstand but it’s .. not there? And after a moments notice he realizes that this is not his bedroom. 

And that Leonard Snart is beside him, snoozing away on a cot, phone forgotten in his limp hand. He’s snoring and Barry turns back to study his injuries, ignoring the weird flutter in his stomach. 

His head felt strangely spacey as he swung his legs over the cot, and when he tried to stand he was met with black spots in the corner of his eyes and a loud bang as his arms flew out to grab something to keep him falling. 

What kind of medical room was a washer in it?

The quiet vroom of a weapon sounds behind him and a miniature version Snart’s ice gun is pointed at him. Snart is standing, panting and Barry can only offer a sheepish smile for waking him. 

He sighs when he realizes the sound of alarm was just Barry being clumsy and sat back down. “What”. He crosses his arms. “Are you doing?.” 

Barry looked around the room. “Uh.. leaving?”.

Smart laughed. “Ha! Yeah, no. Sit down. You need to eat. Not to mention you lost too much blood to be trying to move around. You take two steps outside your gonna fall flat on your face”.

Barry ponders and ‘yeah that does sound right’. Staggering back to the cot to sit and spots his suit hanging on a line and immediately realized with a shiver that his mask is off. That and he’s dressed in a large over-sized t-shirt. 

“Oh god”.

“Yeah”. Snart chuckles from his cot. “You were not in good shape. Do you even remember last night?”.

Barry hummer in response, gazing down at his feet. “I got into a... heated argument, with everyone. Took off. Spotted a meta human, got in a stupid fight because I was being stupid-“.

“That sounds about right”. Cold interrupts with a snort. 

Barry rolls his eyes as he continued. “I got stabbed with something during the fight. And it gets fuzzy after that. They were strong. But they didn’t seem too intent on hurting me”.

Cold looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Kid they almost killed ya! You were nearly bleeding to death on my doorstep!”. He crosses his arms. “You showed up, clearly not in your right mind, and passed out. Said you didn’t know where else to go?”.

The flush on Barry’s cheeks is back as he avidly kept his gaze away from Cold’s face. “I was... delirious. I guess I thought I couldn’t go to my friends since we were mad at each other?”. He shrugs, wincing at the pain from his wound and his vision swam dangerously. 

“Kid?”. Cold was suddenly in front of him, hand on his shoulder, snapping his fingers in his face. Rude. “You good? You spaced out for a sec there?”.

“Y-Yeah. I think I need to eat something. My metabolism is really fast. When I don’t eat for too long I get light headed”.

Snart rolls his eyes. “You should really start saying these things earlier. Your lucky, I’m the best chef in the house. Cmon”. He holds out an arm to help Barry up and somehow they get into a standing position that they can walk in without falling. Barry’s head is dangerously fuzzy for a moment with a quick flash of nausea. He has to stop them both to wait for it to pass. 

Then the two start the journey to the kitchen.


	2. U make really good casserole

Barry doesn’t expect Captain Cold to be a good cook. Hell, he doesn’t expect him to be an adequate cook. But the plate of leftover lasagna that he’s digging into right now taste heavenly. Blame it on the fact that he hadn’t eaten in over twelve hours, but it was downright amazing. 

“You made this?”. He asks through a mouth full of food. 

Cold makes a face from where’s he leaned against the kitchen counter, and nods. “Don’t talk with your mouth open. How old are you six?”.

Barry made sure to swallow before speaking. “I’ll have you know I’m twenty two..”. He pauses. “Why? How old are you?”.

Oh what the hell. “...37”.

Barry looks surprised for a moment. “Wow that’s... younger than I thought you’d be”.

It strikes him that he’s being called old by the Flash and he glares. “You calling me old? And keep in mind I’m feeding you”.

The speedster actually grips his plate as if he’s afraid Len will take it from him. “Nope.. not calling anyone old here”. Though the sly grin hidden on his face says otherwise.

Len rolls his eyes. “How much do you eat anyways? This is your third plate already? Not much left”.

Barry shrugs. “Depends. My metabolism is... weird”.

Cold huffs. “I can’t believe I’m gonna get eaten out of house and home by the Flash”.

Barry tried to look apologetic. “Sorry. About all of this. I mean, your a villain and all but this must be...”. He trails off uncertainty. 

“A weird and unexpected moment of truce?”.

“Yeah”.

It’s a shared moment of comfortable silence. 

It’s nice. 

-/-

“I don’t wanna impose, really. Besides I’m sure my friends are worried”.

They’re back in the ‘infirmary’  
Cold levels Barry with a look. “You literally just blacked out when you stood up”.

Barry glances away. “I’ll be fine. Seriously. You can’t keep me here”.

Cold, once again, levels him with a look. A glare this time. 

“No, I can’t. Your annoying as hell anyways. But have fun trying to leave”. He leans back, uncaring. “I give you about, a minute or two before you pass out again”.

Barry huffs, rising to the aggression, and stands up from the cot-

And immediately his vision goes black around the edges. 

It’s a quick black out- he comes too with Cold holding him up by his arms. He’s dizzy too, to the point that his nausea comes back like a tidal wave and he collapses back down onto the bed. 

“Thanks”. He halfheartedly says to Cold, as soon as he’s able to summon breath.

Cold shakes his head, though Barry can sense some form of care? Worry? Annoyance? On his face. 

He sighs before speaking. “Whatever that meta did to you, really messed up your shit, huh?”.

-/-

“I have to get to Star labs. They can run the tests on me there”.

Len groans. Last time this dumbass tried to stand he blacked out. How is he planning to even get to Star Labs?

“I can’t run, obviously. But maybe you could... drive me?”.

Len snaps his head up from where he’d previously had it in his hands. He glared at the speedster, pinching the bridge of his nose. “So you want me, a criminal, to just mosey on down to Star Labs with a hurt flash? That’s your plan?”.

“They won’t hurt you when they see me with you”!”. Barry’s quick to exclaim. 

“But they will immediately assume I did something too you”.

Barry blinks. “Oh”. He says. Then “I’ll talk to them, don’t worry. Besides, it’s not like I could just move into your house until I figure out what’s wrong with me. Everyone over there, is a certified genius. They can help”.

Len sigh. Then groans. Then sighs again, long and dragged out. 

“I cannot believe I’m doing this”.


End file.
